


Fights

by opal_sapphire



Category: Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, M/M, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: You enjoy a good fight.





	Fights

**Author's Note:**

> I used the prompt "i could use some help if you're all done sucking each other's dicks" from @murderandmoney on tumblr

You enjoyed a good fight. The adrenaline rush gave you a certain kind of high that you liked from time to time. Mind, you didn't go looking for fights. You weren't stupid. But when opportunity knocked, and someone provoked you, you took care of them.

It was even better when they were _good_ at fighting. Add in a few more people who were also good fighters, and there was your favorite combo.

So when push came to shove and Jersey didn't back down, you wasted no time in beating the shit out of him. You, Bigby and Woody made a great team. By the end of it all, Jersey was lying on the floor of the pawn shop beaten within an inch of his life.

Unfortunately, you still had glass shards stuck in your hand. You'd had to punch through one of the display cases for a weapon, and that shit stung.

And while you stood there on the sidewalk, trying to pick out the shards with your fingers, Bigby and Woody were over there smoking together. And it might've raised your salt levels a little.

"**I could use some help if you're all done sucking each other's dicks**," you snapped.

They looked at you. You waved with your glass-full hand and gave a sardonic smile. A taxi pulled up, and you got in. Woody walked away, and Bigby got in.

"Did you have to punch through the glass?" Bigby muttered.

You shot him a look. "You're right. Next time I'll let Jersey _bite my head off._"

You wondered if the driver thought it strange that you were picking pieces of glass out of your hand and cursing enough to make a sailor blush. Or maybe this was just a normal day for them.


End file.
